Three Seconds
by redskiez
Summary: While waiting for the courier to run past, he allows Deidara three seconds to look at his face. (TobiDei week, day 3.)


**Day 3. Slice of life**

Maybe it is a little unfair that Tobi and Deidara got so many days off. He could swear he hears Hidan complain about it sometime during a meeting. So, in order to make it seem a little bit more 'fair,' Obito got a mission from one of the nearby hidden villages. It's not something big, just a little genin-like mission to pass the time and to get some petty cash to support the organization.

They're not really poor now after the newest cash-in by Kakuzu, though a little bit more cash wouldn't hurt since they all have to eat sometime.

They sit on a tree, glancing down as Tobi hums a random little tune that comes to his mind. He's trying to annoy Deidara, but it seems like it's not really working. Love is strange, really. Something that is annoying one day can turn endearing another. He'll never understand this. Deidara is such a mysterious child.

He tries to occupy himself by reciting the mission as they wait, Deidara leaning heavily on his shoulder. Someone in the village did something scandalous and a courier is currently traveling down this path to deliver a message that would reveal the man's actions. What the man did and why he's so keen on making it a secret is beyond Obito, but he'd much rather not dabble in such mortal issues when he has more important problems to think about.

His gaze flickers to the sky but then forces himself not to think about it. Maybe some other time, when Deidara isn't here.

Feeling bored once more, he hums and closes his eyes, feeling the area for another chakra signal but could find nothing of significance. That courier is really taking his sweet time. He wonders, for a moment, if the poor man might be lost, or maybe even taking a different path. But he doubts it so he allows himself to turn his attention to Deidara since the courier wants to be leisurely.

At the same time he turns his head toward Deidara, the other man begins to crawl over Tobi, completely uncaring of the branch they are sitting on. He settles on Obito's lap and hums, resting his head on his shoulder and tapping at his mask, something Deidara seems to be taking a liking of whenever he's close to him.

"How are you going to kill the courier?" Tobi asks, his voice now in a more hushed volume since Deidara is closer to him.

Deidara chuckles and he could feel the vibrations traveling through his abdomen, causing him to smile. "I'm going to use one of my creations, of course," Deidara says, fishing a hand into his pockets and taking out a small spider that is currently curled up into a ball, very much like Deidara with his legs draped over one of Obito's legs while his torso is being supported by the other. "I'm just going to throw it right on his back and boom! Art, hm."

Obito chuckles, a rumbling in his chest that he thinks Deidara enjoys very much. "How about just a plain kunai, senpai?" he asks. "Maybe that won't cause a scene and alert any other people that might be around."

"Are there anyone around, hm?" Deidara snaps, though he is not truly angry.

"Hmm," Tobi hums, pretending to look around. "No, not really."

"So, what's wrong with blowing him up, yeah? He'll die, either way, so I think him turning into art is much better than just a simple corpse laying on the ground, hm," Deidara says, matter-of-factly. "Besides, blowing him up is better. The letter would be completely burnt up in the explosion. Kills two birds with one stone, hm."

Obito couldn't help himself. He laughs at the way Deidara speaks. He said those words with such confidence that he's moved. "Oh well," he says, slipping a hand under his mask to wipe away a tear. "If senpai thinks it's a great way to assassinate a man."

"I used to be a hitman of sorts," Deidara scoffs, but his eyes betray that he's no longer interested in the conversation. Instead, his sapphire eyes are focused solely on the mask. Obito could already hear the question in Deidara's mind before he even speaks up.

"Why do you hide your face, yeah?" Deidara asks, almost even pouting. "Can't you at least let me see some?"

Although Obito doesn't want to answer Deidara, he knows that at this point of the relationship, he'd have to at least kiss the man. Something they haven't done, not even particularly hot nights.

Tobi rests his hand on Deidara's thigh, tapping the bottom part of his mask with the other. "Hm," he pretends to think, turning his head this way and that way and making Deidara grow more irritated by the second. "Okay," he eventually says, nodding once. He shifts his hand to move to grip the bottom part of his mask, turning his head to face Deidara directly. "But you only have three seconds to look, okay?"

"Three seconds?" Deidara sputters. "That's not fair!"

"What's beautiful is all fleeting," Obito says in a teasing tone, a cheeky grin on his face that could be heard loud and clear through his voice.

Once Deidara throws him a death glare, Obito uses the split second of him having his guard down to push his mask to the side, revealing the lower part of his face with the band cover the top part. Deidara is stunned quiet, blinking up at the newly exposed skin. He doesn't have much time to admire, though, as one second later, Obito has his right hand down from his mask and reaches out, tracing Deidara's jaw and then firmly grasping it, turning it upward.

He thinks he could hear a sharp intake of breath, but he's already leaning down, pressing his scarred lips down against Deidara's soft ones. All the while, he rubs gentle but firm circles with his thumb on Deidara's thigh.

Somewhere along their kiss, Deidara has dropped his spider, too shocked to even hold onto it. Another second passes and Obito could hear the courier run down the dirt path they're facing. Without stopping what he's doing, he follows the man's movements and at just the right moment, releases a kunai from Kamui and it embeds itself deep inside the courier's brain.

Pleased with himself, Obito pulls away from the kiss, three second past, and readjusts his mask to once again cover his face completely.

"Senpai," Tobi says, nudging the dazed man. "Your spider didn't blow up."

He waits patiently for Deidara to respond, but he doesn't get an answer. He looks down at his partner, finding him staring at the courier laying in a pool of his own blood. Tobi smiles. "See? A kunai does the trick just fine. We can even use the letter as blackmail if we need to."

Obito doesn't mind that he still didn't get a response as the dazed look on Deidara's face is answer enough.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Slice of life is what I do a lot for them since I have a series basically for it called Kairos. Though I wrote this one without a word prompt, which made it slightly more challenging. Still, I managed to do it. It's sort of a 'prequel' story to Heat of May, where Obito does mention he knew Deidara's birthday from when they were waiting for a courier to run past. I didn't put it in here because I changed my mind halfway through writing the dialogue but just imagine that they had the whole birthday talk before Deidara climbed onto Obito's lap.

Thanks for reading,  
-redskiez:)


End file.
